I really do want you
by FandomShipper101
Summary: In this AU Damon Salvatore is a bad boy and Elena Gilbert is a goody goody. When Damon falls for Elena can he convince her to give him a chance or will his reputation scare her off? What will other people think if she does? Find out in this Delena fanfiction.
1. Trying

He saw her everyday from across the hall, her gorgeous brown hair flowing around her shoulders so perfectly, it's was incredible.

Her brown eyes could make him smile...well smirk and she had an innocence about her that he found so incredibly alluring and sexy.

He leaned up against his locker Rose talking about something like always when he smelled the tell-tell sign of her jasmine perfume and her cherry scented shampoo wafting through the air.

She was heading to her locker and Damon knew today had to be the day, he had to ask her out.

He left Rose mid sentence when he followed her scent straight to her locker.

"Hey" he said leaning up against a locker next to hers, wearing his signature smirk.

Elena closed her locker slowly to see who was standing behind it and was surprised to see Mystic Falls resident playboy and not to mention bad boy Damon Salvatore.

"Yea?" She asked confused why he was even talking to her '_was there a camera somewhere_?'she thought

"You busy this weekend?" He asked cooly

Ah so that what it was he wanted her to tutor him.

Elena shook her head "I'm free on Saturday, we can met up at the library if you'd like" She told him smiling

"Library?" He asked clearly confused

"Yea to study...you want me to tutor you right?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Damon chucked at the miss understanding as he shook his head

"No , no I want to take you out" he replied smirking

Elena shook her head automatically not believing it.

"Funny joke" Elena said looking around for his friend or something to indicate he was joking.

Damon frowned confused "I'm not joking" he said seriously

Elena nodded "sure you're not, you're Damon Salvatore " Elena said like her explanation was obvious

"Yea what does that have to do with anything?" He asked his eyebrow raised

"Oh come on you're a bad boy and play boy not to mention insanely popular and hot" Elena said blushing as she said the last part

Damon shrugged and smirked "Yea? And ? I like you"

Elena's eyes went wide "you seriously like me?" She questioned still not believing it, crossing her arms.

He turned slightly so he could be face to face with her crossing his arms as well "Yes I seriously like you" he responded

"Bu-but you don't even know me" she said her eyes not leaving his

He shrugged "I know enough about you to know I wanna take you out this weekend" he answered back

Elena shook her head "impossible" Elena said arguing back not believing it

"What is?" He questioned leaning slightly closer to her, he could practically smell her strawberry chapstick.

"That you" she said gesturing to him "could ever like me" she said gesturing to herself.

He study her expression curiously her lips were almost drawn in a pout and her eyes were wide and almost wet looking.

"Why" he asked curiously his voice with a hint of annoyance to it that she wouldn't just believe him.

"I mean because it just is" she insisted

"Elena look I'm into you, and I wanna take you out" he told her again

Another head shake but this time a sigh was added as she looked into his eyes

"You're being serious?" She asked

"Deadly" he confirmed with that smirk of his.

Elenas expression turned to a warm smile one the he had saw many times form a far and up close it was even more beautiful.

"Okay" she said her voice just above a whisper

"Okay?" He questioned

"Okay I'll go on a date with you" she agreed

Damon wearing his smirk said "I'll show you a good time I promise" then he did this eye things.

Realization snapped into Elena's head

'_Playboy! hello_!' ,she reminded herself he was after sex...

"Oh" Elena said frowning taking a step back.

Damon took notice of this and gave her a curious look.

"What?" He asked

"The fact that you've practically slept with the entire female student body seemed to have slipped my mind there for a moment" Elena said her voice soaked with annoyance that he would actual 'ask her out' just to sleep with her

Damon gave her a confused look and she replied with an eye roll.

"You don't think I don't know what your vision of a good time is?" She questioned her arms crossed again.

Another confused look from Damon as if he didn't know who he was.

"Sex" Elena answered flatly

Damon shook his head normally the answer would be yes but she was different.

"No, not this time" he told her honestly

"Sure, I get into your car and your hand will be on my thigh calling me baby" Elena said the disgust clear in her voice.

Normal yes that would be spot on but not this time.

"Is that what you really think about me?" He questioned his eyebrow raised

Elena nodded "its what the whole school thinks about you" she answered back shrugging

"Well Miss.Gilbert has it ever occurred to you that you don't know me at all?" He asked

Elena really didn't have anything to say to that so he continued.

"Let's make a deal. I take you out this Saturday and I promise to be a perfect gentleman until you tell me otherwise" he promises extending his hand for her to shake it to solidify the deal.

Elena looked at his hand and then back at him. She chewed on her bottom lip mulling it over. He did seem pretty persistent about it and maybe she didn't really know him.

She put her hand out to shake his "Deal" she said said a smile gracing her features.

"Saturday it is" he said "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock from your house?" He asked

Elena nodded "yes, that works for me" she told him

"Alright I'm going to need your number" he told her flashing a smirk

Elena dug into her book bag for a pen, finding one. She grabbed his hand and held it open. She bit the cap off of her pen and held it between her teeth. She took his hand and wrote her number down.

She smiled at him "there" she said

He closed his hand tightly as if the number would run away.

"Thank you" he said his eyes twinkling.

Elena nodded putting the cap back on her pen and throwing it inside her book bag.

"And I better not get any late night text from you" she warned him

"Perfect gentlemen" he reminded her before turning to walk away.

——————————————————

That was on Wednesday and during the next few days Damon would smirk at her whenever he passed in the hallways and Elena's reply was always a blush.

He was in her English class and because of the assigned seat he could never sit next to her but he would make it a point to talk to her before and after the bell for a moment.

He even texted her a countdown till their date. Along with some other cute messages here and there.

He knew they had lunch together but he never saw her and he figured that she just went off campus for lunch or to the library.

Around five o'clock on Saturday Elena began to get ready, nervous about the date and where it would go. Damon did promise to be a perfect gentleman and Elena wasn't sure how much she believed him ,although it had to be to some degree because after all she did agree to this date.

At the same Damon started to get ready as well.

He was all dressed and ready to leave at 6:45 ish when Tyler and Mason Lockwood stormed into his house looking for him.

They called his name searching for him. He eventually came down.

"What do you guys what?" He asked annoyed at his "friends".

"We're here to take you to a totally kick ass party!"Tyler replied

Damon shook his head "sorry fellas but I've got a date" he said proudly

"Yea with goody goody Gilbert we are here to save you" Mason told him

"Save me?" He questioned

"Yea so you don't have to go on a date with that loser!" Tyler said half screaming clearly already intoxicated.

"I want to!" Damon Insisted "and she is not a loser" Damon said defensibly.

Both Lockwoods shrugged as they ushered Damon out the door and into their car.

Damon was strong but he wasn't stronger then two of the best football players at the school.

They shoved him into the back seat and poured vodka down his throat. Just as his phone was flashing Elena's name as she called him but unfortunately he couldn't see that with the amount of alcohol that was poured down his throat.

They drove to the party and his date with Elena was sadly forgotten with the alcohol pounding in his system.

At around nine o'clock Elena got the hint that he wasn't coming and it truly was a big joke. Her shoulders shrugged with this realization.

As she slowly walked up the stairs, she took her clothes off and slipped into the nice hot shower letting it wash away the disappointment of the day.

She walked to her bed and turned off her lamp burying herself underneath the covers as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

———————————————————————

Make sure if you like the story you leave a review! I am currently working on so many Delena fan fictions that I haven't published yet either so get excited for lots more stories! Anyways remember to please be kind as I don't do this full time and it is just a hobby...but any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Calling

—————————

Damon woke up with a wicked hangover in a bed he barely recognized but with a girl he knew very well, the details of last night fuzzy.

He was naked and so was the girl.

He groaned as his head pounded. 'What the hell happened' he questioned

The girl was Katherine and she rolled over

"Mmm morning" she purred

"Uh morning" he greeted her back.

She pulled him down and kissed him. Damon made no argument as he kissed her back.

Things got steamy quick he finished fast and then he got dressed.

He had agreed to breakfast at the Grill with the lockwoods and Katherine was all too excited but to invite herself.

She pulled him in for a kiss and who was he to deny a girl what she wanted.

Elena woke up a frown on her face as she got ready for her shift at the grill, miserable as all ever.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slapped on some makeup to not look so unhappy.

She arrived at her shift right on time as she tied her apron around her waist and grabbed her order pad.

"Good morning Elena" Matt Donovan greeted her cheerily as always

She plastered a smile on her face "morning Matt" she told him

"Happy you could make it in, there is a table in the back waiting for you to take their order" he said pointing to the back.

Elena nodded as she looked over the counter to see nothing but Katherine, Tyler and Mason Lockwood and...Damon.

Elena didn't even try to fake a smile as she let out a groan.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked

"Switch with me?" Elena begged

Matt shock his head "sorry Lena I'm crazy swapped, you'll just have to take that one" he said

Elena let out another groan as she worked up all the courage she could and started her journey over there.

Damon was zoning in and out of the conversation going on at the table when he looked up and saw a very unhappy Elena coming his way.

Why was she unhappy?

'_Shit!_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! '_

Damon repeated over and over in his head.

Last nights events hitting him like a train.

The date he had planned with Elena , the lockwoods kidnapping him and getting him drunk ,him stumbling into bed with Katherine.

Before he had to react she reached their table.

"What can I get you guys?" Elena asked her voice monotone

"How about a little more enthusiasm?" Katherine said bitchly while the lockwoods laugh.

Elena just stared at them making sure to avoid eye contact with Damon.

"Didn't know goody goody Gilbert worked here" Tyler joked

"Are you guys going to order?" Elena asked squinting her eyes.

"Breakfast platter" the lockwoods ordered

"Fruit salad with a Diet Coke" Katherine said Elena nodded as she went to walk away but was stopped when an annoyed Katherine called after her.

"Gilbert you didn't get my boyfriends order" Katherine said hatefully.

'_Boyfriend! When the hell did that happen?_' Damon thought

Elena wanted to cry for being so damn stupid for actually believing him.

"What can I get you?" Elena asked still not looking at Damon.

"Coffee" he answered quietly.

Elena nodded and then walked away. She put in the order and waited for their food to arrive.

Elena hurriedly gave them their food and yet again Katherine called for her.

"I asked for diet" she said "you know some of us actually care how we look" she said smirking. Elena didn't reply as she just took her glass and got her Diet Coke this time.

Damon not saying anything to defend her just remaining silent.

When they were done Elena went to go collect her tip and instead found written on the receipt '_you wanna a tip? Don't wear your hair up' _

Elena crumpled it up and threw it away. Not caring that they didn't even leave a tip.

The rest of the day dragged on. Elena's mood not lifting at all, but she plastered on a smile anyways.

She got home and she fell back into her bed, sighing heavily.

As she was about to go into the shower and wash away another's day disappointment.

Her mind went back to how Damon did nothing to defend her when his friends we're being rude to her and that just instilled further into her brain that it was a joke to him.

He just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Wordless.

Elena got out of the shower and slipped on her pajamas and got ready for sleep.

Just as she was about to throw the blankets over herself and call it a night her phone rang, she grumbled as she got out of bed to look at the name.

It was Damon.

Elena gulped '_why the hell was he calling_?' She thought she rolled her eyes and quickly pressed reject. She had hardly made it back to her bed when it started to ring again and of course it was Damon.

She denied the call again and received a flurry of text messages form Damon one after another.

-_please answer!_

Delete

-_I'm so so sorry!_

Delete

-_Elena! Just let me explain..._

Delete

-_I want to apologize Elena please just hear_ me out!

Delete

-_Come on Elena! Please just call me or text_ me and I can explain everything!

Delete

-_it's not completely my fault just listen to _me...

Delete

Elena deleted each message as they each came on not even bothering to read them. They were just empty excuses.

He then tried to call again. Elena pressing ignore again. It was on the forth call and the tenth text message the Elena finally decided to just block him all together.

That was she could actually go to sleep without worrying about him trying to text her.


	3. Listen

Elena woke up the next morning for school feeling as if she didn't fall asleep at all , she was exhausted.

But as always she took and shower and got dressed deciding this time to just let her hair be worn in her natural curls instead of straightening it.

She got into her car and started it and prepared for a miserable day at school.

Miserable because she had to see Damon in her English class.

But lucky that was the second to last period of the day.

As soon as she pulled up to school she saw Damon's car parked a few spaces down but saw no sign of him and his usual crowd.

Elena thanked her lucky starts that she hadn't seen him yet all day, that was until she walked out of her third hour and saw him leaning up against her locker.

With a frown on her face she marched over there to get her book and not to get draw back onto his allure.

"Could you move?" She asked as she was right in front of him.

He looked at her shocked that she was actually talking to him instead of avoiding him. With his hands in his pockets he nodded as he slid over a bit to a locker next to hers.

"I tried to text and call you all yesterday" Damon told her

"I know" Elena said nodding focusing on putting in her combination and not the blue of his eyes.

"Then why didn't you answer?" He asked confused

"Because I didn't want to hear any of your excuses and I blocked you" she told him.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah I kind of got that when it said you can longer contact this user" he said with a joking tone to his voice.

Elena looked up at him incredulously not believing he was joking at a time like this.

He ducked his head when she started at him with empty eyes and if Elena didn't know any better she would have said that he almost looked guilty. Almost.

"Elena can I apologize?" He asked his eyes meeting hers.

Elena shook her head "no need Damon, I got your message pretty loud and clear" she said

Damon looked at her confused.

So Elena started to talk again "I was right. You had no intention of ever taking me out in the date" she said just laying it out there.

"What? No Elena..." Damon started but Elena cut him off

"It for you was a big joke and I've accept that. It really sunk in when your friends were complete jerks to me and you said nothing" Elena told him

Damon was guilty to that but that was because he didn't know what to say.

"so let's make a new deal Damon you stay away from me . You don't talk to me and I will do the same for you" Elena said closing her locker and not waiting for his response to turn and walk in the direction of her classroom.

He called after her but either she was to far gone or just ignoring him because she kept on walking.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked into her next class and just waited for the time to pass or maybe stop. She was definitely not looking forward for English.

That class ended unfortunately and Elena went to her Physics class. That class went by fast and it was not lunch time and two hours before she had to go and see Damon for a whole hour in class.

Elena contemplated just driving home when she got into her car to go to much like she always does, but she never skipped school and she wasn't going to let some boy change that.

Lunch went by too fast and so did her next class...and now it was time for English class , unfortunately.

She walked slowly to ensure she was the last one in, that way Damon could not talk to her.

He saw as she walked in and avoided eye contact with him while he was in the back with his friend Enzo St.John.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Enzo said in his British accent.

"What?" Damon asked not taking his eyes off of Elena even when her back was forwards him.

"That she is giving you the cold shoulder" Enzo said chuckling

"Shut up" Damon told him

"I'm just saying mate you really messed up" he told him

Damon rolled his eyes "you don't think I don't know that?" He asked

Enzo nodded.

"Because I do and now she won't even talk to me" Damon said the last part loud enough so Elena could hear because he knew that mostly likely she was listening.

He hoped that she would at least turn around but nothing she remand starting straight ahead.

He spent the rest of the hour trying not to notice how her just being in a room made it warmer or how she wore her hair in her natural curls today instead of straightening it.

He didn't expect for her to be the first one out of the classroom either but she was.

He guessed she must have really hated him and she had every reason too. He should have fought harder when the lockwoods pushed him into their car. And he should have defended her when all of "friends" and Katherine were being rude to her but he didn't.

He walked to his last class not caring if he made it on time when Katherine stopped him. She pulled him to the side and started to kiss him and he thanked god Elena wasn't around.

Just as that thought crossed his mind Elena saw then and he knew this because he could smell her perfume he quick whipped his head around so see a disappointed Elena, but before he could say anything Katherine grabbed his jaw hard and pulled him in for another kiss.

He heard Elena walk away and he roughly pulled away from Katherine.

She looked at him "you're welcome" she told him.

"For what?" He asked confused

"That should get the point through the dorks head that you don't like her" Katherine said smirking

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He questioned "I do like her a hella of a lot more then I like you!" He snapped

"Then why sleep with me when you were supposed to be on a date with her?" Katherine asked her eyebrow raised

"Because crazy, the lockwoods jumped me and feed me alcohol and that is why I slept with you...blame it on the alcohol " he told her.

She shook her head "I know you and that's not true" she said touching his chest

He pulled away "you don't know me at all now if you'll excuse me I have a girl I need to win over " he said smirking and with that he turned on his heel and left a Katherine standing there with her mouth open and a scowl in her face.


	4. Planning

As soon as his last class was over he rushed out of the door hoping he'd be able to see her but that turned out to be a disappointment.

During that hour instead of paying attention to the boring teacher drawn on and on about the Civil War he racked his brain for ideals and ways he could get Elena to forgive him.

He come up with a few,

1.) Corner her and beg her for her forgiveness.

Which after a few moments of consideration he decided that, that would cause even more problems between them, because what girl likes to be cornered?

2.) Go all out...be super kind to the band kids and ask them if they'll help him win her over.

His plan included, whenever she was on the field that they would play her favorite song and then he would step out and yes it was very heavily inspired by the movie _'__10 things I hate about you_' but did he care ? No he didn't.

3.) just find the perfect time, make her happy, leave a rose at her locker, or slide in sweet notes.

Damon decided that his last ideal was his best ideal and he was gonna go with that.

He drown to the store and bought a bouquet of roses.

He walked into his house...the Boarding house, with the bouquet in his hands and a bunch of ideal for the notes on his mind.

"For me? You shouldn't have!"Stefan his brother joked

Damon gave him a look "no Steffie, these aren't for you and besides aren't you more of a daisies man?" Damon teased back

"I like all flowers" Stefan told him "who are they for?" He asked curiously.

"Elena Gilbert" Damon told him honestly

"Ohh, the Elena didn't you guys already go in a date?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon rubbed the back of neck "Uh Yea about that..." Damon said awkwardly.

Stefan sighed "what happened?" He asked

"Well I really wanted to go in the date because I'm like super into Elena. Right? So somehow the lockwoods herd about it and they cake here to change my mind because I guess they don't like her or some bullshit like that. Anyways they pushed me into their car and practically shoved alcohol down my throat and forced me to the party and then I woke up with Katherine..." Damon paused when he heard a chuckle from Stefan.

"Katherine?" Stefan question laughing "the girl who slept with you once and told everyone you were dating?" He asked

Damon gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes "Yea...her seems like she liked that trick because we went to the grill and long and behold Elena works there and she referred to me as her boyfriend and the lockwoods and Katherine kind of...made fun of her.." Damon said avoiding Stefan gaze

"Tell me you defend her from those meatheads you call friends and that psychopath?" Stefan asked

Damon shook his head guilty "I didn't know what to say or how to react . I had completely forgotten about our date because I was hung over but when I saw her it all clicked and I felt like a dick.

Stefan nodded his head in agreement

"And then that night I tried to call and text her but she blocked me. Then today at school I tired to explain what happened but she totally blew me off and then after class crazy Katherine kissed me right in front of her" Damon took a deep breath.

"So it's safe to say Elena Gilbert probably hates me" Damon said

Stefan nodded "so what are the flowers for?" Stefan asked

"I plan on leaving a rose at her locker with a note everyday before her first class and after her last class and I swear to god Stefan if you say anything I will kill you" Damon said when he noticed the look on his face.

Stefan put up his hands in mock surrender

"Hey hey, I'm not saying anything. Just that I seriously did not expect this from you" Stefan said

"And why is that?" Damon asked

"All you care about is sex, and this is an awful lot to just check her off of your list" Stefan told him

"I'm not trying to check her off of any list" Damon said defensively

"I really do like her, I noticed it about a month ago. I liked that when she smiled and laughed. I loved how she smelled" Damon said

"So you really do like her? She won't be just another notch in your belt?" Stefan question.

Damon shook his head "no of course not. I really do like her and I would be willing to put away all my playboy behavior for her. She is sweet , kind and gently." Damon said

"But why the sudden urge?" Stefan questioned "why just not continue to have meaningless sex?" Stefan asked

"Because Steffie after a while that gets boring. I want a real connection and I know I can have one with Elena. When I see her or talk to her I fell this...spark" Damon told him

Stefan nodded and sighed "I could try and get some intel in her from Rebekah, she's one of Elena's friends" Stefan told him.

"You'd asked your girlfriend for information on Elena for me?" Damon asked.

"Yea, you clearly like her and I wanna see you happy" Stefan said a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks brother" Damon said patting Stefan on the back before walking up stairs to his bedroom.

He had a rule no girl's are allowed in his room, okay yes that sounds very childish but what it mean is if he calls a girl over for sex he doesn't want them seeing his room so he always brought them into one of the guess rooms.

He put the roses in a vase with water.

He sighed as he sat down at though of the first note to write.

He wrote it down as he folded it up and placed it on his desk. When Stefan walked into his room.

"Her favorite movie is _A walk to remember_ she likes the tv show _Boy__ meets world_ , her favorite color is purple, she has a brother named Jermey and she liked reading and writing" Stefan told him.

Damon nodded "anything else?" He asked

Stefan shook his head "nope that's all Rebekah told me. Now if you'll excuse me I promised that in exchange for this information I would go over to her house" Stefan said

Damon nodded as Stefan left. Damon now had al this new information about Elena that hoped would help him in his endeavors to get Elena to fall for him.

It would take some work but Damon knew Elena was worth it. He could tell she was special and not like the other girls.

She didn't just throw herself at him like all of the other girls. She made him promise to act like a perfect gentleman on the date the were supposed to go on.

She was beautiful with out make up she didn't even need to try, no she had natural beauty.

She was probably the prettiest girl at Mystic Falls and Damon wondered how she never had a boyfriend or how she currently isn't in a relationship, beaver surly anybody with half a brain can see how perfect she is and would wanna snatch her up.

To Damon she was the total package. Smart, Gorgeous, Nice body , Kind and any other positive word.

He wanted her and barely knew her. He and few conversations with her before he asked her out but that was to see her work or at least that was the reason he gave her. Truth be told he just liked talking to her and seeing the red tint on her cheeks when he called her name.

He wanted her and he was willing to put in a ton of work to be with her.

He could see it now he would win her over with the roses and the notes and they would be the power couple of the school, but not like either one of them would care.

A name popped onto his head, what people would call them _Delena_. Ah ! Yes ! That would so just nicely it sounded so beautiful and so right!

School dances and all of the boring town functions would actually seem enjoyable with Elena by his side.

Okay now he was serious. He had to win Elena over. He just had too!


	5. Action

The next day at school Damon arrived before Elena and taped the rose to her locker and and slipped the note inside and then he stood by his locker and waited.

Soon his friend Klaus joined him "what are you looking at mate?" Klaus asked

Damon shook his head "her" he said gesturing with his head an Elena walking to her locker . Looking as pretty as ever.

"Elena Gilbert?" Klaus questioned

"Yes her" Damon answered back tracking Elena's every move with his eyes.

"Didn't you like already blow your chances with her when those idiot lockwoods took you that party?" He asked

Damon nodded "Yea but this how I'm gonna win her over" Damon told him

When Elena got to her locker Damon could see the smile and curios look in her face.

She took the rose down from her locker and twirled it between her fingers. She opened her locker and the note slipped out onto the ground.

Elena saw it and bent down to pick it up. The smile on her face grew even bigger as she read the sweet words that Damon had wrote.

She immediately looked around to see if she could see anybody staring at her to indicate who wrote the note and left the rose.

Damon anticipation this so he just kept talking to Klaus avoiding eye contact with Elena as she looked around.

"Oh yea you're plan is working real well she doesn't even know you left her that rose or that note" Klaus said.

Damon rolled his eyes "that's part of the plan... I leave a rose and note at her locker everyday before her first class and after her last class and then when I run out of roses, I'll revel myself hopefully by then she'll like me more" Damon told him

"And you really think that that's going to work?" Klaus questioned.

"I'm praying it does" Damon told him.

He watched as Elena smelled the rose and set it gently on the shelf in her locker and placed the note on top of it smiling the entire time. She closed her locker gently and walked to her first class.

As to be expected Elena ignored him in their class together, which yeah it sucked but soon it wouldn't be like that or at least he hoped.

He hurried out of that class and walked to his car for the next rose he waited until the hallway was empty, to put the new rose on it and the next note in her locker.He did that smoothly and walked to his last class of the day.

When the bell rang he walked to his locker, which was in perfect view of Elena's as he watched her face light up yet again at seeing the rose and she repeated what she did earlier in the day.

She opened her locker and the note slipped out again,her smile grew again as she read it and again she looked around this time Damon was in his locker just looking casual but he could still see her.

He saw as she pulled the other rose out of her locker along with the note and clutched them gently with her hands and he watched happily as she left the school with a big smile on her face and the roses in one hand and his notes in the other.

And with that image on his brain he closed his locker and walked to his car and drove home.

And so he continued this for the next five days and this wasn't the only thing he tried to do to win Elena over. He smiled at her in the hallways as they passed each other and every chance he got he held open the door for her and on the sixth day he did is she actually gave him a warm smile.

On the seventh day he observed Elena walk to her locker with an expected smile on her face but it was sadly replaced by a frown when she noticed no rose at her locker.

Damon mentality slapped himself for not thinking of putting another rose at her locker this morning, the morning that he would tell her that it was him putting the flowers and notes at her locker.

She opened her locker and it seemed like her frown only grew deeper when no note fell out. He watched as her shoulders sagged and could hear her sigh as she closed her locker.

The smile he had grown so accustomed to these past six days had been replaced by a frown.

And seeing that look on her face made him feel just terrible but hopefully when he tells her everything she'd be more understanding.

Besides when she agrees to go out on another date with him, he would bring her a whole bouquet of roses.

During his sixth hour he was called down to the principles office. 'Oh goodie what now?' He thought

He walked down there and sat waited to be seen and he groaned when he her heard the bell ring singling that that his sixth hour is over and that it was passing period for seventh hour. He hoped that this wouldn't take long as he really wanted to talk to Elena and tell her everything.

————-

As Elena sat down at her desk she groaned, yep she feel for it again! This time it was a completely stranger who didn't even met his identity known before he completely ripped away the sweet notes and the pretty roses.

"Okay class today we are staring a partner project so partner up" The teacher announced.

Elena groaned as she looked around and seeing her friends in that class always with partners.

She looked around to see if there was any free people but it appeared everyone had a partner already.

Just as she was about to raise her hand to tell the teacher Damon walked in with a pass and Elena breathed out deeply.

This was literally the last thing she needed, after one person broke her again by ripping away the roses and the notes she had to be partners with the first person who did it.

"Ah Mr.Salvatore nice of you to join us, we are doing a partner project..." she told him.

"Excuse me class is there anybody with out a partner?" She asked

Elena avoiding Damon's gaze raised her hand.

"Ah perfect Mr.Salvatore you can work with Ms.Gilbert I'm sure you two will make great partners" the teacher encouraged.

"Umm excuse me I'd be happy to switch with Elena" said Crystal batting her long eyelashes from behind Elena to which her partner scoffed at in anger.

"That is quite alright crystal. Mr. Salvatore and Mrs.Gilbert are partners so you stick with yours." The teacher said

Crystal whined as she pouted as whispered something under her breath.

Damon nodded as he took a seat next to Elena who did not look happy.

"This project is worth 60% of your grade so I will advise you to spend time outside of class to work on it". The teacher said

Elena sighed as she leaned her head into her hand.

"So..." Damon started

Elena blinked before she looked at him "we can start the project at my house" Elena said quietly.

Damon nodded "do you wanna start it today?" He asked

Elena shrugged "sure" she said still not looking at her.

She played with her pen spinning it around on her desk.

Any other time Damon would smile as this but she seemed upset so he decided not to.

The class passed by without Damon and Elena speaking much and when the bell rang Elena raced to the door.

Why didn't Damon tell her everything right then and there? He decided to wait until he was at her house. Somehow that made things easier...

His last class passed by fast as he got excited at the prospect of actually going to Elena's and explaining everything and her forgiving him.

He walked up to her locker after eight hour after he saw her frowning again due to lack of the rose and note he left for the past six days.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said still not looking at him.

"So do you just want me to met you at your house?" He asked playing with his keys.

Elena shrugged again "sure" she said simply as she placed a book in her locker.

Damon nodded "okay" he said before he walked away.

Soon things wouldn't be so awkward between them , no soon when he was at her locker he would tell her things to make her giggle and he would be able to touch her sweetly and gently.

Soon he would walk her to every class and give her a kiss when he picked her up and dropped her off.

Soon he would drive her to and from school and she would have a big smile in the passenger seat.

_Soon_ he thought _soon_.


	6. Telling

He began driving when he saw Elena's car leave the parking lot to make sure he didn't arrive at her house before she did.

He must have arrived just as she did because her car was in the drive way and on. He watched as Elena took a deep breath before opening her car door and stepping outside and closing her door.

Damon did the same "hey" he said as he approached her following her up her steps.

"Hey" she said as she put the key into the lock and turned it to unlock the door she pushed it open and stepped t the side to let Damon in first.

He smiled at her "thanks" he told her as she nodded as her reply.

He looked around what he could see of her house and it was lovely. Didn't match the size of his house in anyway but it was still beautiful in its own right. It actually felt like a home. It was warm and sweet just like Elena and that made him smile.

"Come on we can start the project in my room" she said as she started to walk up the stairs, he quickly followed after her.

She opened the door to her room and again Damon smiled it was so her it was amazing.

It was sweet but not too girly. There were pictures of her and what he assumed was her brother when the were younger. Next to pictures of her and her friends and family. Along with a an assortment of cards ranging from birthday to Christmas.

And then his eyes landed on vase by her bed and he noticed what was in the base. It was the dozen roses that he had left for her at her locker and on the side of the vase laid pieces of folded up paper that he noticed as the notes he left for her.

She really kept them all. He could visible see all 12 pieces of paper. Just as he was about to ask about them. He saw Elena's eyes hit them and she frowned. She went over and touched one of the roses in the vase and sighed heavily.

Her eyes focusing on the paper now as she picked them up and put them into a box out of her sight, but why was still keeping them?

"You can sit" Elena said gesturing to her bed as she walked to her dresser and straightened up a few things that were misplaced there to make herself look busy.

She needed to keep busy to take her mind off of...well everything.

First there was Damon. He was in her room and he was gonna be in her a lot more rather if Elena liked it or not that were partners. She just wanted to get the project done and over with so she could fulfill the deal that she made of them never speaking to each other again.

Secondly the mystery guy who left the roses and notes at her locker suddenly just stopped. The worst part was she didn't ever have clue who it was, but with her luck it was probably just another joke.

After she finished tidying up her dresser she bite her lip nervously when she was Damon sitting in her bed texting.

'_Probably texting some other girl no doubt'_ Elena thought to herself as she shook her head.

But in reality Damon was texting Stefan asking him if now was the right time to do this. To revel himself as the rose and note leaver.

**D**:_Come on bro! Just tell me if I should tell her!_

**S**: _That is completely your choice..._

**D**_: Stefan I'm in her bedroom right now looking at the roses that I left for her!_

_**S**:Why are you at her house?_

_**D**: We got paired up as partners in English..._

_**S**:Ah, well that's a good sign she doesn't completely hate you if you're there and obviously the roses meant something to her if she kept them, I say go for it._

_**D**: You think I should? _

**S**_: Yea go and get your girl!_

Damon smiled as he turned his phone off and watched as Elena walked around her room cleaning it up.

"Elena?" He asked and saw as she paused for a split second before she continued to clean.

"Yea?" She asked moving her pillow on her chair and fluffing it.

"Can we please talk?" He asked

This time she completely stopped as she turned and looked at him.

"Damon..." Elena started but he cut her off.

"You never let me explain, please let me explain." Damon begged.

Elena let out a ragged breath as she crossed her arms "fine explain" Elena told him.

"I was getting ready for our date when the lockwoods came and bombarded me. I told her I had a day with you and I'm sure you can guess they're not a fan of yours, so they forced me into their car and poured alcohol down my throat, and I'm not sure if you know this but liquor makes you do dumb things and I slept with Katherine but she literally means nothing to me " Damon told her pausing to breath.

"Then when I saw you at the grill everything clicked and I felt like a real dick an even bigger dick when I didn't defend you" Damon told her softly

Elena mouth practically feel open at this bit of information. She read his face for any hint that he was lying and she couldn't find one. He was telling the truth.

"Why did you kiss her in the hallway last week?" Elena asked

"That was all her she doesn't like you much either and is like crazy obsessed with me" he told her honestly

Elena nodded and bit her lip as she didn't say anything.

"You're eyes remind of melted bowls of chocolate. I like chocolate it's sweet just like your smile" Damon told her reciting one of the notes he left for her

Elena's eyes opened wide as she raced over to the box where she put the notes and riffled through them until she came across and note that's said the same exact thing.

"You?" Elena asked looking at Damon with incredulous eyes.

Damon rubbed the back of his neck "yes me" Damon said a small smirk on his lips.

Elena's looked at the roses and the notes her hands and the back at Damon.

"You left roses as my locker for six days and these notes?" She asked just to make sure they were talking about the same thing.

Damon nodded "Yep" he said smiling.

Elena felt a deep blush grace her face as she bit her lip and looked up at Damon.

"Thank you" she told him smiling

"Elena. I wanna be with you and just forget about everything else. I am so extremely sorry about how everything happened. I should have defended you I should have said something and I didn't. I should have fought harder, but it you let me I'll spend everyday making it up. I know you liked the roses and the notes so I'll continue to do that. I will treat you so good Elena"

Elena bite her bottom lip again as she began to notice her shaky hands and her breath coming out in ragged short pants.

Her eyes traveled up to Damon's and saw the sincerity behind his eyes and she found herself melting as she stared at the blueness of them, but this time she didn't catch herself she let herself fall.

She let herself and she prayed that he would be there to catch her because if he didn't it would surly hurt like hell.

So with that she pulled herself out of her trance and nodded her head a smile springing to her features.

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance to take me out in date" she told him

A big smile appeared in his face upon hearing this.

His brain raced with about a million date ideas and then it came to him.

There was a carnival in town tonight and he wanted to take her.

"How about tonight he asked?" Stepping ever so closer to her.

"Tonight?" She asked

"Yea there is a carnival in town and I want to take you" he told her

Elena bit her bottom lip again as she thought it over. She had nothing left to lose so why not?

And with that she nodded and smiled.

"Okay, it's a date but same rules apply you have to behave like a perfect gentleman" she warned him.

And to that he smirked "Elena don't you think that if all I wanted from you was sex, I would be all touching up on you now? Instead of several feet away form you especially when we are in your room with a bed" he said

Elena nodded and she couldn't argue with that.

"Well I guess you're right...so tonight it is" she told him.

"Can't wait" he said smiling.

Elena nodded "Uh I guess we ca start our project tomorrow so we can get ready." She offered.

He shrugged "okay so I guess I'll get going and I'll pick you up at six?" He asked

Elena nodded and smile "ye- yes" she said

He smiled "see you then" he said before he left.

Elena had to sit down on her bed to stop her head from spinning.

Damon didn't stand her up on purpose, he was the guys leaving the roses at her locker and the notes and now they were going out on a date.

It was all so surreal and Elena hoped that it wouldn't all just be ripped away from her like everything else.

She sighed as she feel back on her bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

'_God if he's lying this is gonna hurt like a bitch'_ she though to herself before pushing herself up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower to start and get ready for her date with Damon.

————————Delena——————————

Oh my god guys! It has been so much fun writing this! There will hopefully be more chapters going up soon! But let me know what you think to far...I kind of like this AU universe and I'm sorry if your a fan of Tyler,Mason or Katherine...because they aren't the good guys in this one.


	7. Date

Fair Warning! This chapter is rated M because of language!

———————————————

Damon made sure this time every door in the house was locked. That way there would be no possible way that the lockwoods could barge in and stop him. Besides they didn't even know about this date with Elena.

He walked up to his bedroom with a bit of swagger to his step and a big smile.

"I take it things went well?" Stefan asked his eyebrow raised. Stoping Damon in the hallway.

Damon nodded and smiled "oh yea" he said smoothly.

"Good" Stefan nodded "but I must warn you Rebekah said if you hurt Elena again she won't hesitate to chop off a certain piece of your anatomy" Stefan said shifting uncomfortably.

Damon groaned "you told Rebekah?" Damon asked.

"Well yea...she was curious about why I needed that information on Elena and I couldn't just lie to her, but down worry I told her to keep it on the down-low" Stefan said

Damon decided not to freak out over this after all he was going to go in a date with Elena so in his mind all was good in the world.

Damon nodded "fine. That's okay" He said before he headed to his room.

Once he was in his room he divested himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed his body with his body wash and his hair with his shampoo and conditioner and then he stepped out and dried himself off.

He met his hair air dry as he looked through his closet and drawers for something to wear with a towel around his hips.

Sure Damon always dressed nice and didn't even have to try but this time was different. His outfit had to be perfect but made it look like he wasn't trying to hard.

'_God! I sound like girl!_' He thought to himself but he found that he didn't care.

He deceit on what he was going to wear as he dropped his towel as slipped on his boxers, next were a black pair of jeans and to top it off was a nice black long sleeve t shirt. That was tight and showed of his muscles. He obviously wore his black leather jacket and a pair of black boots.

Okay so maybe his outfit wasn't different then what he usually wore but in a way it was. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked in the mirror to see if it was okay.

Once he decided that it was up to par, he smirked as he reached in his dresser for his signature cologne.

————

Elena has to take deep calming breaths the entire time she was getting ready to avoid having a panic attack...because this was really happening.

Once she was finished in the shower she applied her rose lotion which complimented her body wash well all over her body.

She riffled through her undergarment drawer. As she bit her lip in contemplation, it wasn't like she was going I do anything close to sexual with Damon tonight.

Hell she didn't even know if she was gonna let him kiss her because shocker !she hadn't even had her first kiss yet...

okay technically she kissed Liam in kindergarten under the jungle gym at recess but she didn't count that!

But for some reason she still found her hand traveling to the back of her drawer where she kept some of her more risqué undergarments.

Nothing to crazy just some thongs and a few lacy numbers. Not like it matter though because the only people who were destined to see it was her and her mirror.

She bought those things simply for the fact it gave her a bit of a confidence boost when she wore it. Even though she was the only one who knew she was wearing it.

She sighed as she grabbed a simply black lacy thong and a matching bra, maybe this will give her that added boost she needs to help her self esteem.

Because her mind was going a mile a minute.

She figured that sure maybe Damon wouldn't stand her up this time but once he actually spent some time with her he would realize just how boring and uninteresting she actually is and then he'll just ignore at school until she eventually just faded into the background again.

She slipped it on and looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled slightly.

She dug into her drawers and pulled out a kind of tight pair of blue jeans and a cute purple shirt.

She pulled on her jeans and a white tank top to wear underneath her shirt as it was kind of low cut. She put in her pair of black converse.

She pulled her locket off of her dresser and put it on.

She applied a light amount of make up. Just some mascara and chapstick.

She ran her fingers through her straight hair to make sure there was no knots.

She sprayed in her perfume and gave herself another quick look in the mirror.

She picked her phone up from off her nightstand and looked at the time. It was always 5:25 . She bit her lip as she felt her heart start to beat faster. She took her phone off of the charger as she went downstairs to go sit down on the couch and wait for Damon.

The house was silent as she was the only one there like most nights. Her Aunt Jenna spent many nights at the college working on papers and projects and her brother Jermey was either with Anna his girlfriend or at Matt's who just so happened to in addition of being Elena's boss was one of his best friends.

Elena supposed it did get rather lonely being in this house by herself so much.

It wasn't like she didn't have friends. No she had three best friends.

Rebekah Mikaelson who was dating Stefan Salvatore who coincidentally was Damon's younger brother. From what she could tell they were madly in love. They have been dating since practically the seventh grade.

Caroline Forbes who has a massive crush on Klaus Mikaelson who just so happened to be Rebekahs brother. Usually having a crush on one of your friends bothers would make things weird but Rebekah often teased Caroline about it and tried to push her to actual act on her feelings but she never could and Klaus just so happened to be one of Damon's friends as well. Elena was sure that Klaus knew and liked Caroline back.

And lastly Bonnie Bennett who flirted with Enzo St.John shamelessly every chance she got and you had to be blind to see that Bonnie didn't have a thing for him and that Enzo didn't have thing for her right back. Enzo also happened to one of Damon's friends.

So if Damon really did like Elena like he said he did then it would be perfect. Well almost perfect.

Caroline still had to tell Klaus how she felt and same with Bonnie. Elena did suppose it could be fun if they all went on dates together. Since they would all pretty much be in the same circle.

But Elena was getting way ahead of herself.

It wasn't that she didn't like Damon because she liked Damon...a lot.

She's had a crush on him ever since seventh grade if she was being honest.

Damon used to talk to her more in middle school because that was when Stefan and Rebekah started dating and often times Rebekah would take her along with when she would go over to his house and while Rebekah and Stefan were off doing what ever (most likely just looking longingly at each other since Rebekah told Elena that they didn't kiss until the eight grade) Elena and Damon would make small talk.

That happened for two years until Rebekah stoped bringing Elena along as she got more confident and just wanted alone time with Stefan.

And since Elena stopped coming over there was no need for her and Damon to continue talking. Besides he never made any effort to keep her friendship.

So as Damon become more popular and got into more fights and dated and hooked up with more girls, Elena become more and more quiet and shy.

Even though that her friends were pretty high up in the popularity scale Elena decided to stay under the radar.

She didn't go to parties or dances even though her friends begged her.

She found herself wondering lately what would have happened if she would have made an effort and actually kept herself in Damon's life.

Would they have gotten together sooner?

Or would she have been the first of many girls that he used?

Ugh! It was absolutely aggravating and agonizing just thinking about it!

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her clock on her phone it read 6:09.

'_Oh no! It's happening again!'_ She thought to herself. He was standing her up again. Everything he said was a lie.

'The roses and notes were a cruel mean joke to make her believe that he actu-'

Just as she was thinking that the door bell rang and her heart speed up again.

She took a deep breath as she stood to answer the door.

And with a shaky hand , 'why were her hand so shaky?!' She thought to herself

She turned the door know and swung it open as a small shy smile played on her face.

"Hi" she said biting her bottom lip nervously.

Damon gave her an easy smile "hey, those are for you" he said handing her a bouquet of white purple roses.

Elena smiled "thank you , purple is my favorite color" she said

Damon nodded and acted as if he didn't already know this information "sorry I'm a little late, it took longer then I thought to find a decent looking bouquet of roses" he told her.

Elena nodded as stepped aside to let him in.

"You look beautiful Elena" he said honestly.

Elena blushed "thank you. Just let me out these in water and then we can go" she said as she closed her door gently as he stepped him.

He stood awkwardly by the door as his traveled around the room. He saw lots of pictures of a young Elena with her parents and her brother.

He wondered for a minute where her parents were. Where they there earlier?

Elena came back a few minutes later "okay we can go" she said

Damon smiled at her as he reached for the door knob and opened the door for her she smiled as she walked out . Damon closed the door and Elena made sure to lock it.

He walked by her said as the walked to his car and Damon opened her door for her.

She slid in as Damon walked over to his side.

"So want time do I have to have you home?" He asked he tuned his key to start his car.

Elena shrugged "it doesn't matter not to late" Elena said.

"Your parents don't care?" Damon asked curiously and he automatically knew it was a mistake.

He watched as she stiffened as she clenched her locket tightly. Her teeth troubling her bottom lip.

"My parents died a year ago in a car crash" Elena told him her voice low.

'_Fuck_!' Damon thought.

How was he going to get himself out of this one? He made things awkward and weird by mentioning her parents!

To be fair he had no clue about them although that would have been pretty useful information that Rebekah could have told Stefan to tell Damon.

His eye immediately flashed with understanding how ever as he lost his mother not that that long ago "oh Elena I'm sorry I didn't know" he said quickly.

Elena nodded and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I don't really like to talk about it" she said.

Damon nodded in understanding . He didn't like to talk about his mom either.

Normal when he was in a car with a girl he had one hand in the steering wheel and the other one would be all touching up in the girl.

However this time he remand a perfect gentleman and kept both hands in the wheel.

Ever so often he would look at Elena out of the corner of his eye and saw as she fidgeted nervously in her seat and she went from playing with her locker to playing with her and then to playing with her locker again and watched as she did this over and over again.

He smiled slightly and found that to be extremely cute.

They made small talk on the way there with Elena's answers being as non-descriptive as possible when Damon asked her questions about herself.

Damon was a little disappointed because he wanted to learn a lot more about her but it seemed that she didn't like to talk about herself as all.

Which was a shame because Damon could tell that she was really interesting.

They arrived to the carnival and Elena felt some of her nervousness leave her as he tuned and gave her an easy smile.

———————————

Elena and Damon walked out side by side.

Damon wondered if it would be okay to hold Elena's hand. Things be never had to think about with any other girl he had to with Elena and he loved it. It was a new feeling.

So like a boy on his first date he dropped his hand next to hers and nervously inched it closer to hers.

And he let out a sigh of relief when he intertwined his fingers with hers and she didn't pull her hand back.

They played one game and Damon won her a purple teddy bear. Elena smiled as he handed it to her. She held it with one hand while she held his hand with her other.

They looked around and Elena got Nostalgic as she remembered coming to the carnival with her parents and Jermey when she was younger.

It made her happy and smile to remember the good times but that smile was quickly replaced when she saw the lockwoods with Katherine walking right towards her and Damon.

"What are you doing with one of the freaks?" Katherine asked Damon crossing her arms and staring Elena down with a disgusted look on her face.

Elena remained silent as her reply.

"Oh shut up Katherine!" Damon snapped

"Hey bro...can you come with us for a second?" Tyler asked

Damon shook his head firmly "no. I'm on a date with Elena. I'm gonna spend time with her" Damon answered annoyed

Tyler rolled his eyes "come on it'll just take a minute" he argued

Elena hopped against all hope that Damon would stay no and stay with her but Elena should know that hoping for things only leaves to disappointment, because she felt Damon hold on her hand drop as he tuned to her.

"I'll be back in a minute. Okay Elena?" Damon asked looking into her eyes.

Elena nodded and bit her lip "okay" she said calmly.

He followed the lockwoods and Katherine to a couple of feet away from Elena.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What. Is that we just saved you from making a huge mistake" Mason told him.

"Mistake?" He questioned

"Damon if the entire school sees you with goodie goodie Gilbert they are going to think that you like her" Tyler said

"I do like her!" Damon told them.

To which he got an eye roll from Katherine.

"It doesn't matter Damon the point of the matter is she's not like us" Mason said

"And? So? I like her because of that!" Damon told them his temper rising.

"Damon look your cool and your popular and Gilbert is a loser! You can't be seen with her! It will ruin your image" Mason said to him.

"Do you really think I give a fuck about my image?" Damon fired back.

"What do you think she's gonna be a good fuck Damon? Because news flash! She's a virgin!" Katherine added hateful.

Damon clinched his teeth and balled his fist up.

"How about you shut the fuck up Katherine you don't know anything!" He snapped

"So she's not a virgin?" Katherine asked confused.

"That's none of your goddamn business. I want Elena not just for sex but because I want a relationship with her" Damon stated.

"You told me you don't want a relationship" Katherine pouted.

"Yea...with you crazy" Damon told her smirking.

"Look Damon point is she not good and you can't date her!" Tyler tired one more time.

"Last time I checked I do wha ever I wanna do and if you guys have a problem with it you can go fuck off" Damon said before he tuned his back in them to walk back to Elena.

—————-

Elena waited for Damon to return for what felt like eternity and then reality hit her.

He ditched her and was probably laughing about with his friends about how he made Elena believe he actually liked her. That is if he wasn't fucking Katherine somewhere already.

She sighed as she walked away from her spot and walked to the benches where people ate.

She looked at all the happy couples and frowned deeply.

She took a seat at a table by itself with no occupants.

She set the bear down on the table and looked at it. It's black eyes haunting her as she set her arms down in the table and her head down on top of them.

She knew it was a mistake to let Damon drive her there and currently she was too embarrassed to call anybody to come and get her.

God she felt so stupid for falling for this shit again! This time it really fucking hurt too!

God it was the roses and the notes and his persistence that made her believe. She supposed that was the point, maybe Damon wanted to break her and truth be told he was succeeding.

She felt her eyes begin to get water as she thought about it more singling she was about to cry.

This is why she doesn't go into dates! This is why she stays shy and hidden! This is why she kept her feeling for him at bay!

Because she knew it would end up like this. End up in disappointment and tears.

————————-

Once Damon got to the spot where he left her she was gone.

He searched and searched for her and feared that something might have happened to her until he saw her at a table with her head down.

A wave of relief washed over her but then it was quickly replaced by a new wave of panic. Why did she leave?

"Hey" he said gently sitting next to her.

Elena's head quickly popped up as she whipped her tears.

But Damon still saw them and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You get bored of your friends an Katherine already?" She snapped . Standing up trying to get away from him.

Damon was confused "what?" He asked standing up.

Elena begin to walk away and Damon followed after her.

"Elena! Please!" He called after her.

She walked in between two food trucks before Damon gently grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Elena please just talk to me" he begged

Elena frowned while she avoided his eyes and felt a few tears run down her face.

"You were gone for like seven minutes and I figured it was a game" she said sadly

Damon shook his head "no, no game Elena I really like you" Damon told her.

Elena shook her head not believing him

Damon took his hand that wasn't around her wrist and cupped her jaw and Ah led her face to make make her look at him.

Her eyes met him impossibly blue ones and she felt herself start to melt again.

"Elena please hear me when I saw this. I want you. I only want you. Okay and boys about sex or anything like that. It's about you being you and me liking that. I've liked you for a while now Elena, but I can understand why you may think I have alternative motives. I do! Okay I'm a play boy and bad boy but I willing to change my ways for you." He told her as his hand slipped from her face to cradle her cheek.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her lean into his touch.

"I'm sorry. I guess I did kind of over react" Elena said looking at him.

Damon nodded "but I can understand why you did, but Elena I do only want you" Damon told her softly stroking her cheek.

Elena's eyes never left Damon's.

Damon's grip on Elena's wrist dropped as his hand laid lightly on her waist and he was relieved when she didn't push it away or freak out.

She actually moved in closer. Damon smiled as he leaned in and was pleased to see her do the same.

Then their eyes closed and their lips connected and it was like a thousand tiny fireworks went off inside their heads.

It was truly eclectic.Elena rested her hands in Damon's shoulder as his other hand traveled down to the other side of her waist as he pulled her into him gently but still keeping the kiss tamed.

He gently pressed his lips to hers and she did the same.

After a few moments of soft kissing Elena pulled back and gave Damon a shy smile.

Damons thumbs were tracing circles in her hips as he smiled back at her.

"That was amazing" Elena admitted.

"Lena you haven't seen anything yet" Damon said as he pulled her into hug him.

Elena smiled into the hug as she breathed in his sent and realized just how good he smelled.

And so am maybe Damon was in to her. Just Maybe, but that thought could satisfy Elena just the same.

——————

Ah! Okay guys this chapter is just a bit longer but I just got so lost in it when I was writing it I couldn't stop! Let me know what you think!


	8. Have

Hey guys! So the time line in my story is a bit different! Just regrading Elena's parents death...in my AU I made it so they died in December. Alssooo sorry it took so long to update I've been busy!

They stayed for a little bit longer and Elena unblocked Damon's number right in front of him and he smiled at that.

He drove her back to her house and they were currently standing on her porch looking at each other.

Elena has him a shy smile as he told her looks forward to seeing her tomorrow and how much fun he had with her tonight.

They kissed again quickly before Damon reluctantly let her go.

Elena walked into the house with a big dumb smile on her face.

She walked up to her bedroom and feel back in her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Thinking but still smiling.

She remembered reading 'The Fault in our stars' quiet some time ago and the lead character in the book talks about pain.

She experienced a nine when the doctors told her it was a ten.

Elena has experience a level ten pain before. It was when her parents died aftee coming to pick her up from the library. Elena still blames herself for that one.

Point is Elena could still experience another ten. Unlike the character in the book who said she was saving her ten.

It always confused Elena why she couldn't feel a ten on the pain scale more then once.

She knew that if Damon ended up breaking her heart that she would end up feeling a ten again.

It's weird this was their first date and she had been into Damon for quiet sometime now and Damon did really seem to like her, but she could tell that she was falling for him hard.

She just hoped that he would be there to catch her because if he didn't it wouldn't hurt like a bitch when she feel.

She briefly wondered if anybody was home and then she remembered the house was pitch black when she walked in. Indicating that clearly nobody else was home.

She sat up and grabbed her phone and flipped it up and down in her hands and played with it nervously . Wondering if Damon would call or text her.

She bit her bottom lip and compulsively turned on and off her screen every five seconds to see if he messaged her

She did that for about five or seven minutes or so before she gave up. She tossed her phone on her bed and begin to get ready for bed.

She stood under the hot stream of the shower and just like always her mind began spinning and turning.

Elena thought about the date and how much fun it was and how much Damon actually seemed interested in her.

But...

The thought of him playing her was always in the back of her head. Who's to say that it will ever leave?

Elena didn't really know why she was so insecure but she was. She always was.

She hated feeling this way...so unsure about everything. She couldn't even trust her own feelings at this point.

They were telling her to just give into what she was feeling and feel them with her whole heart.

That was thing about her she had such a capacity for love. It was incredible, but after her parents died she let so few people in. Even though she wanted to but it was hard because she now knew nothing could be trusted.

She thought her parents were going to be alive to see her graduate and get married but that was ripped from her so she was afraid that Damon would be too.

Elena decided to see the brighter side of things and to believe in love, besides Damon had been putting in a lot of effort.

The roses and the notes and the constant trying to make things work and trying to get her.

Why would he do that if he wasn't serious about her? Elena head went to; 'to make it hurt more duh!' But she had to let that go and believe in him.

She stepped out of the shower and got dressed and checked her phone again.

Nothing.

Elena sighed and thought that maybe he just went to sleep. He never even said that he would call or text her anyways.

She slipped into bed and turned off her lamp and spent what like a year looking up at the ceiling . Her mind getting lost again.

This time however instead of negative thoughts, she thought about how great it would be for her and Damon to be together.

Would they go to Dances? Or would Damon say no because they were lame?

Elena really wanted to go to the sweethearts dance with him which was a Valentine's Day dance that was in a month.

Hang on! She was getting way ahead of herself!

These thoughts were spinning around her head and they had only been in one date.

And maybe Damon didn't wanna go in another...who knew?

It Damon pulled away now sure it wouldn't hurt that much as if he did it in a few months or so but it would still hurt!

Damon was pretty much the first boy to admit that he liked her and the first one (that she considered) to kiss her.

So yea if he decided that he didn't like Elena like he thought it would hurt but not a level ten probably around a level four or five which is still high.

Elena eventually fell asleep and when she woke up she checked her phone yet again...still nothing.

She groaned as she got up and got ready she did her morning routine as she usually does and resisted the urge to check her phone.

She had a few minutes left before she had to go so but her lip and checked her phone and just looked at the blank screen again.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be...

Elena drove to school and went straight to her locker.

"Hey" Caroline greeted her .

"No cheer practice today?" Elena asked

Caroline shook her head "nope" Caroline said smiling.

Soon Bonnie and Rebekah joined them.

"Sooo..." Rebekah said smiling at Elena

"What?" She asked suspiciously

"How did your date go?" She asked

"Date?!" Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

Elena nodded her head "Yea I went on a date with uh...Damon Salvatore" she said

While Caroline and Bonnie were momentarily freaking out Elena caught a glimpse of what she thought was Damon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caroline asked

Elena shrugged "you guys knew how he stood me up and I didn't wanna tell you guys anything in case it happened again." She told them.

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked

Elena smiled "he kissed me" she said blushing.

Caroline pushed her a bit playfully "no way shut up"

Elena nodded and smiled "yea, yea it was nothing to outrageous. He kissed me and I kissed him back" Elena said

"Woah who would have thought Elena Gilbert's first kiss would be Damon Salvatore" Bonnie's added

Elena nodded "but uh he hasn't called or texted. It's probably nothing right?" Elena asked to in hope of getting relief from her friends.

They all shared a look and Caroline bit her lip "Elena you want us to be honest and protect your heart right?" Caroline asked with a worried look in her face.

Elena's smile feel as she nodded "usually I would say no. You have nothing to worry about, but this is Damon Salvatore. Playboy Damon Salvatore" Caroline said carefully.

Elena swallowed thickly. They were supposed to offer her emotional support and comfort...tell her she has nothing to worry about! But instead they told her the truth...they told her what she had already feared.

Elena nodded "well then it's a good thing I don't get attached easily. If he decided he's not interested in me, then it's not the end of the world" Elena told them with a strong voice and she hopped that they couldn't tell she was lying.

They nodded "well Elena we have to go off to class, we'll talk to you later?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded.

They walked off and Damon took their place.

"Hey" he said leaning up against her locked.

Elena looked at him for a second before she returned her attention back to her locker.

"Hi" she said

"Last night was fun" he told her.

Elena closed her locker and looked at him.

She nodded "Yea it was, did you do anything after?" She asked curiously.

Damon gave her a look but he nodded "Yea...uh the lockwoods came over."

Elena's face fell. Usually where ever the lockwoods were Katherine was too.

"And you hung out with them?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon nodded "yea" he said

"Was Katherine there?" Elena asked

Damon nodded again "Yea, Yea Katherine was there" he told her.

Elena gave a strong nod. Of course! Of course! Katherine was there and of course Damon hung out with the lockwoods and her. It's not like they verbal abused her on more then one occasion...or you know just a few hours before that night right in front of Damon.

"Oh" Elena said calmly. "Well this was fun" she said

Damon looked at her but nodded "so can I take you out again?" He asked

Elena shook her head "no" she said

Damon's face fell "why not? You said you had fun" he told her.

"I did...but I don't like certain people in your friend group...and they don't like me either" Elena told him

"So?" Damon questioned.

"So you continue to hang out with them even though they bad mouth me! And I don't want to be around that...and I'm not going to ask you to pick either. You've known them longer anyways, so it was fun while it lasted" she told him and started to walk away.

No! No! No this was not happening! He couldn't let her just walk away.

He pulled himself off of the locker and grabbed her arm gently "hey" he told her.

She averted his eyes as she looked down.

"Elena...look they just showed up and okay? I'll stop talking to them. I promise" he told her.

She shook her head "they're your friends" she told him.

Damon shrugged "I have better friends. I literally just party with them" he told her.

Elena shook her head "I can't let you do that" she said

He smiled as he cupped her face "I want to. I wanna be with you" he told her

Elena bit her lip under his intense gaze as she nodded "I wanna be with you too" she told him.

Damon smiled wide as he threw his hands up and pretended to cheer "yes! Screw the lockwoods and Katherine" he said happily.

Elena looked around and blushed as his reaction as she looked up at him.

Damon leaned down and kissed her. Testing the waters, to see if she would pull away and much to his delight she didn't.

He kissed her gently but soon he traced the seam of her her lips with the tip of his tongue to see if she would grant him entrance.

Elena wanted to she did...but not a at school.

She pulled back and shook her head "no not now Damon" she told him

He nodded his head in understanding. He smiled as he took her hand.

"Walk you to class?" He asked hopefully

Elena smiled and nodded.

Damon had her. He had Elena Gilbert. Now all he had to do was work hard to keep her.


End file.
